The invention relates to a local area network comprising at least one bridge terminal, which bridge terminal is provided for transmitting data between the terminals of at least two sub-networks via a wireless medium.
Such a local area network comprising a plurality of sub-networks is known from DE 196 37 026 A1. A sub-network contains a plurality of terminals which exchange via a radio transmission medium (wireless medium) cells generated in the asynchronous transfer mode. Data are transmitted between two sub-networks via a bridge terminal. How the data are processed in such a bridge terminal is not further described in said document.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cost-effective bridge terminal for connecting at least two sub-networks in a local area network.